


In Which Akko and Diana are somehow even Gayer than their Friends thought

by FoxOnPie



Series: An Assortment of Adorable Affections [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dianakko Week, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOnPie/pseuds/FoxOnPie
Summary: Much to their friends' surprise, Akko and Diana actually met before their freshman year at Luna Nova.





	In Which Akko and Diana are somehow even Gayer than their Friends thought

"Are we there yet, Mommy?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

"Are we there yet, Daddy?"

"You heard your mother, Akko. Just play with Alcor until we get there."

"Okay, but it's not what I wanted."

For a six-year old Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, today was the most important day of her entire life. Today was the day she would try her hardest to remember for the rest of her life. The amount of excitement this day was generating within her would be enough to power an entire fleet of clown cars; she was that excited for the day.

Today was the day that Shiny Chariot, world famous stage performing witch and idol to millions of children just like Akko, was coming to Japan for a live performance.

Akko was barely able to contain herself when her father said that he won three tickets at work. To think she actually had a chance to see her idol live, as opposed to just on TV. Sure, Shiny Chariot's popularity had fallen a great deal from when she first started a year and a half ago, but to Akko, she was still the greatest person in the entire world, or at least up there with her parents and Santa Claus, and nothing would stop her from seeing her.

"Are we there yet?" As such, it's natural that her impatience would be even higher than normal.

"Very soon, Akko," Mr. Kagari said with thinly veiled annoyance. Akko went back to playing with her Alcor doll, but impatience quickly got the best of her, once more. She was all set to ask if they were there yet another time, but before the words could escape her lips, the car suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Kagari asked.

"Look up the road. That car up ahead just died and the woman's just kicking at the wheels. I don't think she knows what to do, at all."

" _Someone_ 's not going to be happy," Mrs. Kagari said, catching sight of Akko growing more and more disgruntled in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, well life is full of disappointments." Mr. Kagari pulled off to the side, parked the car, and stepped outside.

"Where's Daddy going?" Akko asked.

"Oh, he's just being spontaneously altruistic," Mrs. Kagari said. Akko raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner. "That means he's randomly being nice to strangers."

"But I wanna go to the show!" Akko shouted, kicking the back of her mother's car seat.

"Looks like I didn't miss that much." Fortunately for Mrs. Kagari, her husband didn't take long to come back, meaning their child could redirect her frustration towards him.

"Daddy! Can we please go, now?!"

"Of course, sweetie. By the way, we're going to have some company with us for a little while. That woman's car is completely dead, and it's not a good idea for anyone to be stranded in the middle of the road when it's almost dark."

"Noooo! I don't want to waste time taking people somewhere we don't need to go! Can't we leave them here? There shouldn't be a lot of lions or tigers or bears around, I think, so please?!" In the midst of her daughter's tantrum, Mrs. Kagari simply flashed her husband a look as if to say "How, exactly, did you expect this to go?"

"I'm sorry, Akko, but we can't just leave her here. She doesn't have a phone, so who knows how long it'd take for her to get help on her own? Honestly, those witches should be a little more prepared for whenever they hang out in our world."

"That's not fair! That's not fair! That's not-did you say witch?!"

"Yep."

"She's a witch?! A real witch?!"

"Yep."

"Is she going to see Shiny Chariot?!"

"That's right." In response to her father's third confirmation, Akko squealed at the top of her lungs.

"You probably should have just started with that," Mrs. Kagari said, her husband just shrugging in response.

"Okay, you can come along, ma'am!" Mr. Kagari called out toward the other car.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you so much," a new voice said. Akko didn't need a lot of guesswork to figure out that this was the witch her father was talking about. Her very first real-live witch. She was so excited that having to wait the few seconds it would take for her to walk to the car were unbearable. Not wanting to deal with that, she swung the door open and jumped out of the car to greet the witch.

"Hi, Witch Lady!" Akko said as soon as she ran up to the woman when she was a couple meters away from the car. "My name's Akko! I love magic, and it's awesome to meet you!"

"My, aren't you excitable? My name is Bernadette Cavendish, and it's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Akko," the woman, Bernadette, said. She was a tall woman wearing a light-blue dress with matching eyes and blonde hair with green stripes running through it.

"Mrs. Cavendish, we don't want to be late for the show, so you and your daughter should get in. That goes double for you, Akko!" Mr. Kagari said.

"'Daughter'?" Akko repeated. Wordlessly, Bernadette stepped over to the left and Akko's eyes widened at what she saw: a girl who looked like a miniature version of Bernadette, only with eyes a darker shade of blue and a cape and witch's hat that matched Akko's.

"Hello. My name is Diana. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl, Diana, said in Japanese as flawless as her mother's.

"Are you a witch, too?!" Diana nodded her head. "That's so cool! I've never seen anyone the same age as me who could use magic! And you like Shiny Chariot, too! You're so cool!"

"Th-Thank you," Diana said with a sheepish blush, one that grew even bigger as Akko grabbed her hand and dragged her into the car, sitting Diana down right next to her.

"Your daughter certainly has a lot of energy," Bernadette said to Mr. Kagari as she, herself, entered the car.

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it," Mr. Kagari said as he stepped back into the driver's seat.

"I must say, Bernadette, I'm a little surprised that you and your daughter didn't just fly to the show," Mrs. Kagari said.

"Well, magic doesn't actually work wherever we might want it to. Not only that, but Diana and I sort of came here in secret," Bernadette said with a small laugh.

"So no one who knows you knows that you're here?"

"Pretty much. My family is actually a bit on the affluent side, and it would have drawn quite a deal of negative attention towards us if anyone found out that I wanted to take my daughter to a Shiny Chariot show. She isn't very liked in the magical community, you see; most people see her style of magic as nothing but parlor tricks that belittle the craft. I think it's quite lovely, though."

"It's better than lovely, it's super special awesome!" Akko shouted.

"Yeah! Shiny Chariot's the coolest witch in the world, and the people who don't like her just because she likes making people happy with magic are just dumb!" Diana added.

"All the stuff Diana said, times infinity and a half!"

"Well, why don't we all go see her for ourselves, then?" Mr. Kagari asked as he turned on the ignition.

""Yay!"" Akko and Diana exclaimed in unison.

* * *

The show was everything Akko had dreamed of, and a great deal more than that. Seeing Shiny Chariot live was a spectacle that, to Akko's childish mind, couldn't be topped by anything. The magic, the sights, the charm, all of it was spectacular. Even more so, however, because Akko was seeing it with a new friend.

"And then there was this part where she shot out all these lasers that turned into animals and fairies and one of them kissed my nose and it was awesome!" Akko said, recounting the events of the show as if no one had been there to witness it.

"What about the part with all the water that turned into space, and then Chariot turned into a mermaid? I loved that part!" Diana said.

"Me too!"

"Personally, I'm just glad I didn't drown," Mr. Kagari said. "But if I did, is there a spell that could've brought me back?"

"Yes, it's called CPR," Bernadette said.

"And then! And then!" Akko shouted. "Then she turned into a centaur, but then these dragons showed up! There was this frog one and one that was made out of blocky thingies, and it was really scary. Oh, but Diana was scared more than me."

"Was not!" Diana said.

"Yeah huh. You were squeezing my hand suuuuper hard."

"O-Only because you started it!"

"Yeah, well…" Akko trailed off as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"So, the dragons?" Mrs. Kagari asked.

"Right! They were super scary, but Chariot didn't afraid of anything!"

"She got on top of Alcor, pulled out Shiny Rod, and said the magic words to blow them all away!" Diana exclaimed.

"Noctu-"

"Orfei-"

"Aude-"

""Fraetor! Shinyyyyyyyyyy Arc!"" Akko and Diana shouted in unison, each posing like they had a bow and arrow in their hands for a few seconds before letting loose a torrent of laughter.

"Sounds like you two had fun," Bernadette said.

"We sure did, Mrs. Diana's Mom!" Akko said. "This was the most greatest thing I've ever seen! I wanna be just like Chariot when I grow up!"

"Me, too!" Diana said. "Wait, we can't both be like Chariot, can we?"

"Sure we can! I'll be Chariot in Japan, you'll be Chariot in England, and then we'll come together for a double Chariot super party! How's that sound?"

"That sounds great, Akko!" Diana said, bringing in her new friend for a hug immediately reciprocated, the twinkling light of the stars and the stagnant light of the moon providing their own natural spotlight.

* * *

"After the hug, my dad got a call from his friend saying that he got his tow truck ready to take Mrs. Cavendish's car to her hotel. It was really sad to know that Diana and Mrs. Cavendish were going to be leaving soon, but then my dad said that we were gonna get ice cream, first! The ice cream was so good, and the reason it was so good was because it was flavored with sprinkles of newfound friendship… and regular sprinkles.

"And that's the story of my first date with Diana. The end," a teenage Akko said, moving her hands as if the air between them was a book being closed before she and Diana turned their attention to their seven friends.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Jasminka said, munching on a donut.

"Gotta admit, all the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff between you two usually makes me wanna barf, but I gotta go with Jasna on that being pretty cute," Amanda said.

"Thank you. That's surprisingly nice, coming from you," Diana said, ignoring the glare Amanda sent her a moment later.

"Wait, I thought your first date was when you went to the Enchanted Parade in town," Lotte said.

"I distinctly remember you not shutting up for a week about the whole thing, no matter how many poisons I slipped into your food," Sucy said.

"I'm gonna ignore that last part," Akko said. "And yeah, I _guess_ that one is a more accurate first date, since we were actually old enough for dating, but I like the other one more because of the sentimental value, and whatnot. Also, I got farther on the one I just told you about than our other first date."

"In what regard?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"We got ice cream!" Diana just smiled awkwardly.

"Mhm." Immediately after that, Constanze let out a groan.

"Excellent question, Constanze. 'If we knew each other all the way back then, how come we never said anything when we met at school?'"

"Well, it _was_ ten years ago," Diana said. "No one's memory is going to be perfect. We didn't really remember until we started dating, so I guess romance is just able to bring up a great deal of things within you."

""Makes sense,"" Hannah and Barbara said, nodding in unison as they held each other's hands.

"Not only that, but we were both _way_ different from when we first met," Akko said. "I mean, I thought Diana looked kinda familiar, but I never knew anyone who was such a total bitch to me. Now, though, I get that she's just as nice and sweet as she was back then, maybe even more!"

"As for me, I, for the life of me, couldn't recall ever meeting anyone so unbearably stupid," Diana said. "But now, well… Akko sure is pretty, isn't she?"

"Hey!" Akko's shout was drowned out by the laughter of her friends.

"Oh, did I make you upset? Well, how about we go back to my room and I give you something a little bit sweeter than ice cream?"

"You mean pie?" Diana put a finger to the tip of her nose. "Yay!"

* * *

**Maybe it's because I'm kinda new to the fandom and might've missed some stuff from the early days, but I don't think I've ever seen a story where Akko and Diana become friends at Chariot's show, which is weird, because that'd be such an easy plot to work with, especially in ship fics like this one.**


End file.
